Take These Broken Wings
by onlie
Summary: Ruthie has had enough! She must now fight to retain her individuality against her own family before they destroy her for good.
1. The Beginning of the End

Ruthie Camden watched Simon as he left his room. Sneering at him she shook her head and made a disgusted clicking noise with her tongue.  
  
"Simon, Simon, Simon.", she said in one of her patronizing voices.  
  
Simon turned around and looked at his little sister, "What?!"  
  
"You just won't learn will you. I know you are going to that party where alcohol is being served."  
  
"I'm not going to drink alcohol okay."  
  
"Does mom know?"  
  
Simon looked at his sister and knew that the gig was up. Ruthie again shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Please don't tell on me. I promise you I won't drink any alcohol."  
  
Ruthie still shook her head.  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Twenty bucks in advance."  
  
"I'll pay you later."  
  
"With interest."  
  
Simon looked at her with dismay, then fished into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. He then slapped it onto her hand and stormed off. Ruthie grinned evilly and put the twenty in her back pocket as he went downstairs glaring at her all the way. For a moment she just stayed there. Then her expression changed. It was one that she rarely showed her family and was afraid to show to anyone else.  
  
Walking up to her room which she shared with Lucy she tensed up and her eyes began to water. But she held them back, closed her eyes and tried to pull back her tears. She wanted to lash out, tell Simon she loved him, tell the whole world that she was not the end all and be all of everything. She rushed into her room only to find that Lucy was there so she backed off for a few feet and recollected herself. She swiped away her tears and wanted to go downstairs again. But she saw her mother walking down the hallway so she turned back and headed towards her room again hoping that Lucy wouldn't notice.  
  
She got up there and Lucy was so engrossed in her studying that she gave Ruthie no thought whatsoever. So Ruthie walked up to her bed and lay down picking up a magazine and began reading.  
  
"What are you reading?", Lucy said suspiciously.  
  
"It's called Time Magazine. Why?", Ruthie said annoyingly.  
  
"Give me it.", Lucy said.  
  
"Why? It's only a magazine."  
  
"It's an adult magazine."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You are child and are not supposed to read adult material. That is adult material."  
  
Ruthie did something that she never imagined she would do in five years ago. She threw the magazine at Lucy and angrily stormed out.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ruthie left the house. She went for a walk across the neighbourhood, trying to cool off. What was happening to her? Why did she feel this way? And why did she treat Simon this way? She knew it was wrong. But why did she do it? Her mom always said that being moral was everything, always be moral. She had tried that and everytime she failed miserably. With Simon. With Matt and Mary. Everyone.  
  
She stood there for a moment and took a deep breath. Then she nodded her head and headed straight for home.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Simon trudged his way upstairs, glad to be home. He had the best party of his life and it was worth the twenty dollars. But now he had to face Ruthie again. He stood there as she scrutinized him in every detail.  
  
"Are you drunk?", she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Ruthie looked him over for one long minute. Then she did something that left him in a state of shock. She gave him his twenty back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blackmailed you. And I won't do it again. Just promise me you won't take any drugs or alcohol ever again."  
  
Simon was about to ask what Ruthie was up to but the look in her face stopped him. There was something about it that made it all too real. Normally Ruthie would be condescending and smug and superior when lecturing anyone about their morals. But Ruthie was now lacking those qualities and showing genuine concern and caring. She actually meant it. And before he knew it she was hugging him. Simon stood there and watched her head upstairs totally speechless.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ruthie lay there in her bed and this time she slept peacefully. All of a sudden she felt better and happier than ever before. 


	2. Fight Night

It was Saturday and Ruthie had again left the house and went out on her own. Of course she left a note for her parents, not good to have them worrying themselves to death about her. Entering the library she began looking for the Harry Potter series books. Her friends said that they were exciting and good and she wanted to read them herself. There were other things she wanted to read, ones that her family seemed to dislike or frowned upon such as Shakespeare, her mother went nuts when she heard that Macbeth was on the school cirriculum. Also she got out books on Astronaomy and space travel.  
  
About a year ago Miss Riddle had decided to get her class to visit the library and get their own library cards. At first it seemed useless and Ruthie just took it as is. She rarely visited the library in the first place. But lately she was. She was doing a lot of things that she would not do a year ago. Why?  
  
Because she had no friends. Because everytime she tried to do the right thing it simply wasn't enough for her family anymore. Because she had no life, no future beyond that of her family, and individuality or personal freedom. Everything was for the family, not that she did not love them, but all that mattered was them, not her. And it drove her nuts. Instead of feeling joyous and fulfilled she felt empty and barren. And what was worse she started alienating herself from the other family members. She lashed out at Simon the most because he had closest to her and then completely abandoned her to concentrate on his love life. So she spied on him and blackmailed him from time to time. At first it felt good, but with the alienating and her own sense of conscience it ate away at her, made her feel evil and soon she started to hate herself.  
  
Her friends started no longer being her friends because being a Camden meant being morally self righteous. And that simply drove them away. Now she was lonely at school. Even Sarah no longer talked to her. It hurt her greatly not to have any friends.  
  
After checking the books that she wanted out she decided on her next move. She wondered where Ben was. Then she shook off the thought. Why was she always wanting to hang out with him? And what was this need to get him hooked with somebody.  
  
Ruthie left the library and headed straight for home. As she walked down the streets of Glen Oak she never realized how nice it was just to go from one place to another, by oneself, without having to be driven back and forth. It seemed petty and unimportant but it was something she did, for herself, without any adults around to protect her and smother her. As she got home she was feeling great. That is until she saw Lucy in the kitchen when she entered through the back door.  
  
"Where were you?", Lucy said.  
  
"Out. And I left a note okay?"  
  
Lucy gave Ruthie one of those annoying hag faced looks, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Ruthie turned on Lucy and said, "Listen I have a right to grow up. And from now on I decide what is good for me to read."  
  
"You are a child.."  
  
"I AM A PERSON! Not a slave! Not a robot! A human being!"  
  
Lucy looked at her sister for a moment and tried one of those serious threatening looks. It didn't work. Ruthie simply got angrier.  
  
"I give up. Do whatever you want. You know I have tried and tried to teach you morals and values but apparently you won't listen. So as if today I hereby renounce all my responsibilities to you. You are free to do whatever you wish."  
  
And with that she left and instead of feeling sad Ruthie was very happy.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Simon walked over to Ruthie before dinner and said, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You, and thank you for not rattling on me last night. I really appreciated it."  
  
Dinner was the usual and as usual it was all Lucy. Lucy and Kevin. Eric and Annie were at a dinner party and left Lucy and Kevin in charge. Ruthie noticed Simon was eating silently rather than talking about Cecillia. But he barely got the chance. Fed up with all the Lucy talk Ruthie decided to butt in for once.  
  
"So Simon how are you and Cecillia doing?", Ruthie asked and Lucy glared at Ruthie.  
  
"We're doing fine. And how are you and Peter doing?", Simon said realizing that Ruthie might be trying to start a conversation to get Lucy to shut up for once. All those years of snooping and he knew when Ruthie was being conversational rather than snoopy. And for the past few days Ruthie was more conversational. He made a mental note to talk to her about her behaviour of late. Something had changed, something that was turning a hated sister into a loving friend, a real friend.  
  
"I'm breaking up with Peter.", Ruthie said shaking her head.  
  
"Excuse me but me and Kevin were talking.."  
  
Ruthie gave Lucy an annoyed look, "Is there some reason why me and Simon can't have a conversation ourselves?"  
  
"We were talking."  
  
"And so are we?", Simon said.  
  
"We are older than you.."  
  
"So what?", Ruthie snapped, "We cannot speak unless you want us too?!"  
  
"Come on Ruthie I'll get you some pizza. Obviously were not welcome in this table anymore."  
  
"Hey where are you guys going?", Kevin asked.  
  
"Out. Someplace we can enjoy dinner for ourselves."  
  
"Simon, Ruthie sit down and eat here. This is your last warning."  
  
"Or what? Are you going to arrest us? I think not. Come on Simon. Let's try something different. What about Wong's? It's a good buffet place. We can split it half half."  
  
"Why not?", Simon grinned, "Might be a tad hot for you."  
  
"I live for danger!", Ruthie said with an evil grin.  
  
"Ruthie...", Kevin said in his serious voice.  
  
But Simon and Ruthie simply him.  
  
"We are simply going out so that we won't be a pest to you too. You got some problem with that? I don't recall mom and dad saying that you had to babysit us. We will be back by...ten.", Ruthie said in one of her wise voices. But Simon noticed that it wasn't the same. There was a sort of gentle more subtle quality to it.  
  
"Kevin nevermind! Let them go! If they want to waste their money by all means. But allowance isn't till next week."  
  
But the two had left already. 


	3. Confrontation

"I just can't do it anymore Simon. I tried to be what they want me to be, I tried living by their rules. But I can't anymore.", Ruthie said. She was crying a little and Simon knew that she was saying what was in her heart. Oddly enough Ruthie was never a good liar. It was easy to tell whether she was conniving and honest. That was why Simon found it easier to believe her.  
  
"Then why let them do it? Tell them?"  
  
"I'm afraid they'll say no."  
  
"Well then I'll help you."  
  
"After all I've done to you? After the way I treated you?"  
  
Simon looked at his sister and simply shrugged, "How about we just forget about it and call it a truce.", Simon said extending his hand. Ruthie shook it firmly and then hugged her brother. He gladly returned the hug and the two held each other for a long time. Simon's heart went to his sister. He understood what it was like to put up with such unreasonable standards and morals. And now he realized that at least his sister was starting to feel the same pressure he was. All of a sudden all the anger and resentment he felt yesterday seemed to no longer exist. He felt sympathy for her now, now that he knew that she was fragile and softer inside instead of the godlike, annoying know it all he had thought her to be. They were in the park now all alone and talking in private in the night. So there was no embarrassment or squeamishness. Just brother and sister, no adults, no meddling older sister, just them.  
  
"Come on. We should be heading to Wong's otherwise all the food won't be fresh anymore."  
  
So the two walked arm in arm to the car. Unknown to them Eric, who had returned home to hear about the little spat between Simon, Ruthie, Kevin, and Lucy, stood behind a tree and thought about what Simon and Ruthie were talking about. Eric had received a call by a concerned Miss Riddle about Ruthie and her behaviour, her tendency to prejudge her friends and unnecessarily be self righteous around them. He knew that his daughter was showing sociopathic tendencies. But seeing her now, letting all those emotions out, gave him great relief. He wanted to reach out to her and hug her. Instead he got into his car and drove home.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Dad you wanted to see me?", Lucy said as she entered her father's study.  
  
"Lucy sit down we have to talk."  
  
Lucy sat down.  
  
"Lucy I want you to lay off Ruthie. And I'm afraid I must insist on it."  
  
"Why?", Lucy said.  
  
"Well for one thing I'm the parent not you. For another I think you've gotten a little out of hand with the way your treating her. And I want it to stop."  
  
"Dad.."  
  
But Eric interrupted, "Lucy did you know that Ruthie has no friends at school anymore. No one has ever talked to her unless she is spoken to."  
  
"So what has it to do with me?"  
  
"Well nothing really. But the truth is Ruthie has a life of her own. And as much as your wedding is important to this family, so is Ruthie. Also I want you to give her more privacy. And stop deciding what she can or cannot read. I think she is pretty much old enough to decide that on her own."  
  
"Fine. But I think Ruthie is the one being out of line."  
  
"But you started it."  
  
Lucy looked at her father strangely, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I want my daughter to grow up a human being. And having someone micromanage her childhood is not the answer. Nor do I think her having no friends at all a good thing. My daughter still has a good heart and I want to keep it that way."  
  
"If Ruthie had a good heart."  
  
"I believe she does."  
  
"No she doesn't dad. You haven't seen her the way she is the past five years. Did you know she's been blackmailing Simon and that she is constantly telling us how to live our lives..and.."  
  
"And what about you!", Eric said, "You use her and Simon as spies to keep an eye out on Kevin! You expect her to respect your privacy yet you won't let her have her own!"  
  
"I am older than her!"  
  
"Then act like it! Start setting an example! If you want to marry Kevin that's fine, but don't expect Simon and Ruthie to tend to your every whim and fancy!"  
  
Lucy looked at her dad in shock. He hadn't expected him to answer like that.  
  
"If you want me to marry you and Kevin, start treating Ruthie and Simon with a little more courtesy. No more rude selfish behaviour towards them. No more forcing them to be your servants to answer to your beck and call. They are to have their own lives from now on."  
  
"Their too young to have their own..."  
  
"They are at least old enough to start gradually living their own! Lucy I mean it! Lay off them!"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes and don't go running off to your mother about this. She is in total agreement."  
  
Lucy glared at her father. Then left.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I don't hate this but it's so hot!", Ruthie said grinning, waving her hand in front of her mouth.  
  
"I told you.", Simon answered, chuckling.  
  
"We should get the rest of the family to try this stuff! It's actually quite good! I never knew Chinese food was this good."  
  
"The problem is it's expensive too!"  
  
"Yeah I guess. You think we could still afford it."  
  
"I have enough so don't worry."  
  
"Don't bother. I've already paid."  
  
Simon and Ruthie turned to see Eric approaching them. He put up his hand before either can talk. He kneeled in front of Ruthie and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Ruthie I want you to know that if there is anything you need to speak to me about, anything..just let me know. You are a good person and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Just remember that you will always be loved and that no matter what me and your mom are always there for you."  
  
Ruthie hugged Eric and the two held each other for one long moment. Then Eric let go and gave Simon an affectionate pat on the neck.  
  
"Listen about this restaurant, take your time, don't eat too much hot stuff, especially that..", Eric pointed to Ruthie's pork with black pepper sauce, "..and well eat slowly. You'll find that you will get your money's worth and that you will not get too full as easily. Therefore you'll be able to eat more."  
  
"I don't know I kinda like this!", Ruthie said.  
  
"It's too rich.", Eric said patting Ruthie's stomach gingerly, "You'll get a stomachache much later on. I mean there's nothing wrong with eating it. It's just that if you are eating it the first time it's best not to eat so much."  
  
"Why don't you join us?", Simon asked and Ruthie nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"I already ate. And I'm too full to eat a buffet. But maybe you could get some of that roast beef and french fries for Sam and David later on. Try not to be too late okay. But take your time."  
  
Ruthie and Simon nodded and Eric left them to enjoy their dinner. 


End file.
